Learning TicTacToe
by M14Mouse
Summary: Dr. K is holding a special meeting about zords. Ziggy and Dillon would probably care more if they had zords. Right now…they are just bored out of their minds. Takes Place between Go for the Green and Handshake.


Learning Tic-Tac-Toe

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Dr. K is holding a special meeting about zords. Ziggy and Dillon would probably care more if they had zords. Right now…they are just bored out of their minds.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Takes Place Between Go for The Green and Handshake

Ziggy was many things.

Former small time crook until he got involved with the cartels…former member of the fine correctional faculty here until Dillon got him out…then he became a power ranger…but right now…he was utterly and totally bored.

Honestly, he would care more if he had a Zord. Right now, whatever in the world Dr. K is talking on and on about was going through one ear and out another. He glanced over at Dillon and smirked. Dillon isn't pay attention either. He was staring into space and chewing his lollipop stick into a little nib.

He looked down at his notepad and he flipped over to a new sheet of paper. He got his pen and wrote something down on the paper.

_Is it just me, or does Dr. K like the sound of her own voice? _

Slowly and quietly, he ripped the paper out and slipped it across the table to Dillon. Dillon looked over at him then at the note. He sighed when Dillon gave him a confused look. He motioned his hands from him to flip the paper over. Dillon picked it up and read it. He saw a small smirk form on his face. Dillon motioned for the pen. He rolled it to him. Dillon wrote something down and slipped the pen and paper back over to him. He flipped it over and grinned.

_I'm beginning to think so. It doesn't help that the other three hang on every word she is saying. _

He took the pen and wrote something down.

_I don't know. Flynn looks likes he is about to fall asleep in the chair. _

He slipped the paper and pen back at Dillon. He flipped over the note and then looked over at Flynn. He wrote something down and then passed the paper back.

_Scott is one you should be watching. He just nods his head at everything Dr. K says_.

He glanced over at Scott and grinned slightly at Scott's nodding. He looked over at Summer. She had a pen in her hand. He couldn't tell if she was writing or doodling in her notepad.

_I think Summer is doodling in her notebook. _

He passed the paper and pen back to Dillon. He watched Dillon glanced over at Summer then wrote something down. Dillon passed the note and pen back over to him… He tried not to laugh as he read his note.

_Probably doodling unicorns and hearts. _

He grabbed the pen and wrote something down before sliding the note and pen over.

_Don't know. I can't see from here. How much long do you think this thing is going to last? _

He slipped paper and pen back at Dillon. He thought for a moment and wrote something before slipping it back toward him. He had to bite his lip to prevent from laughing as he read the note.

_Until she gets tired of her own voice? _

He tore out a new sheet of paper and wrote on it.

_Until she short-circuits herself? Better yet, a monster attack? Wait…nah…until then…this calls for a game of __Tic Tac Toe__._

He slipped the paper back toward Dillon. Dillon shot him a confused look. Damn, he forgot the whole memory lost thing. He motioned for the paper and Dillon slipped the paper.

_This is how you play. One person is X and one person is O…._

-RPMRPM-

_You are cheating! _

He slipped the paper toward Dillon. Dillon smirked for a moment before writing something on the paper and slipping it back.

_I am not. You just suck at Tic Tac Toe._

"Dillon and Ziggy, are you two pay attention?"

He snapped his head up then glanced over at Dillon. Dillon met his eyes for a moment before turning to face Dr. K.

"Of course, we are. We are paying attention as much as we can especially since…well, we don't have zords."

"You two will be future users of Zord technology. It is best for you two to pay attention," Dr. K said in a slight annoyed tone.

"Of course." Dillon said as he glanced over at him.

"And Ziggy?"

"Yes, Doc?" He asked innocently.

"What did I just say?"

Great…everyone was staring at him. Well, he got a surprise for them.

"That we are future users of Zord technology. It is best we pay attention."

He could almost hear Dillon's chuckling from here.

"Before that, Ziggy!"

"You said that we have to make sure the weapons are properly changed before firing."

HA! He almost made Scott's mouth drop. Flynn just started to blink really fast. HA! This was great.

"I…you are correct. Now, let's move on to the new operation system that I installed..."

He scribbled 'hahaha' down on the paper before slipping it to Dillon. He glanced over at Dillon, who started to smile. Dillon grabbed the pen and wrote something down. H e slipped it back to him.

_Nice. _

He grinned before writing something down. He slipped it back to Dillon.

_That is what they get for messing the Z man. Sadly, this doesn't stop the madness of Dr. K.. New game? _

Dillon looked like he was thinking for a moment before he wrote down. He slipped back toward him.

_What else do you got? _

He read it then wrote something down.

_OF course…there is hangman and SOS. _

He slipped back toward Dillon. Dillon gave him an amused look before writing something down. He slipped the note back toward him.

_What? You are hoping someone will rescue you? _

He grinned as he wrote it down on the paper.

_From this meeting? OF course! _

He slipped the paper back to Dillon. His friend smirked then wrote something down. Then he slipped back toward him.

_Explain hangman. _

He started to write down the rules.

_You see one person picks a word… _

End.

A/N: I love Dillon/Ziggy friendship. They are just too amusing together. ^___^ Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
